Undercover
by silkysexybitch
Summary: Beckett and Castle go undercover to bring down a drug kinpin. Beckett has to learn to pole dance, and Castle has to fight not to lose control. Chapter 5, 6 and 7 are up! I just loved all the reviews, and couldnt help myself :D
1. Chapter 1

Beckett and Castle go undercover to catch a drug kingpin who murdered 13 of his mules. (first castle fic, I'm trying to learn the minor characters still)

* * *

Friday Afternoon

"Beckett I think we can both agree that this is a dangerous undercover assignment, and Castle would be more believable as your boyfriend than Ryan or Esposito." The captain was trying to reason with her and get her focus back on the case.

"Sir I just think it would not be smart to put a civilian undercover, especially with such an important case, the department has been after this guy for months. In fact almost a year" Beckett almost begged.

Looking back at Beckett, hiding his humour behind a straight face "Sorry Beckett did you just infer that I'm not smart?"

Kate Beckett quickly realised what she had done, and how she was obviously not going to win, and gave in "Of course not sir, I didn't mean it the way it came out." Time to admit defeat, "I'm sure going undercover with Castle will be a good challenge." Even in her mind that sounded a little wrong, but luckily it was just the captain and her having this conversation.

The captain walked out of his office towards Castle with Beckett following close behind scowling. Looking towards Ryan, Esposito and Castle the captain let them know what they were dealing with on this case.

The drug 'kingpin' was a black man in his late twenties with a taste dealing drugs, drinking and young socialites that were loose and friendly. "Alright, this investigation should be as quick as possible, but more importantly done properly. I think we need to stage it over 3 nights, we will send Castle in as himself and get him VIP entry to the club that our suspect owns, we know he is always in on Friday nights to keep an eye on everything" Captain Montgomery saw the look of fear on Beckett's face. "We want to establish some trust and a connection between the two so we will be asking you to get close to him firstly by purchasing some cocaine."

Castle looked surprised "Wow, this is an awesome case" smiling from ear to ear.

"Castle I hope you won't mind but if the opportunity comes up you and Beckett might have to actually use some Cocaine. Now this is a very delicate situation, its unlikely our guy is going to trust someone who won't use some of his product, so we have to be clear on what we will allow you to do whilst undercover." Sternly looking at Castle, ensuring that he is prepared for what will most likely happen in this investigation.

Castle looked at Beckett leaning against a desk zoning out of the conversation, Castle asked "what will Beckett be doing whilst undercover with me".

She rolled her eyes; of course he had to make everything sound dirty. Her thoughts were interrupted by the captain "Beckett will be dancing at the club the suspect owns; she has an interview next week and dancing lessons every day until then. We are aware he likes to offer his dances services to his VIP's and we want you to take a special interest in Beckett while you're there"

Castle smiled, and looked at Kate, she looked nervous. But who wouldn't be after finding out they have to learn how to pole dance. "Wow, this is gonna be fun"

Kate decided it was time to harden up and get this over with, walking up to Castle she leaned in and whispered in his ear "Don't worry Castle, I know how to work a pole"

Castle visibly shivered and watched Kate Beckett saunter out of the office on the way to her first dance lesson. That one line will provide enough fantasies to last a year.

* * *

Monday Morning

Kate Beckett walked into the precinct feeling confident and sexy, so far three days of pole dancing classes were complete and she was sore but actually getting somewhere with her 'tricks'. It sounded so dirty, which is possibly due to the pole involved in the situation, but after learning this style of dancing for 3 days she had a newfound respect for pole dancers. It is damn hard work!

Castle was there before her, which seemed odd. He was in the captain's office, which seemed even odder. Must have had fun at the club on Friday night no doubt, Kate turned around fast as they walked towards her.

"Detective Beckett, Rick here was updating me on what happened at the club over the weekend. He has established a connection with our suspect and is on the VIP list or Friday this week. He showed distaste in the women who were offered to him on Friday night, mentioning he liked a different type of woman fitting your description. So we are hoping that once you're in it will be easy to connect the two of you on Friday night." Captain Montgomery looked Kate in the eyes for a moment, unsure of how to ask about her lessons. "So... how have the lessons been going? Are you feeling comfortable enough to audition or interview for the job?"

Watching Castle fascination in the question was fun, "Yes I'm really confident I'll be up to the standard by Wednesday. I just want to perfect a few of my tricks and shop for something good to wear to the interview." She paused, leaving Castle to stare at her with his mouth open almost unable to think. "However I want to impress him" Looking Castle in the eyes "Castle do you know what type of lingerie he prefers on his staff or at least the girls he really likes?"

Castle inwardly groaned, this was going to be much harder than it seemed. Realising he had paused for too long when Beckett yelled out "Castle..."

"Oh yeah sorry, he seemed particularly into anything with black lace, most of his girls wore that in some shape or form" he looked like he was trying to imagine her in black lace.

"Great, well I better go shopping sometime tomorrow for something suitable, perhaps not just black lace but something that will let me stand out from the rest of his girls" she loved teasing him. Although she really shouldn't let him get the wrong idea, he already had a free pass to a lap dance if this investigation works out the way it was planned.

Why do gangster drug lords have to do their business with women and dirty parties? The captain was the first to speak up "Well since you know what is required inside the club Castle you should go along on Tuesday and give your opinion on the costume."

"Captain I can definitely handle buying lingerie alone" Beckett was about to die, this cannot be part of the deal what is he thinking.

"Detective, I'm not asking that he help you change, just that he show you the kind of outfits they wore inside the club, nothing more." Castle smiled one of his most arrogant 'I win' smiles.

"Fine" Looking at Castle "But you can meet me at the shopping centre, not anywhere near the dance studio" She warned, hoping to god he didn't even know where that was.

"Not a problem Becks" he winked as she walked out the door for her second last dance lesson before the big interview.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday Morning

Beckett walked into the precinct knowing she had one dance lesson and a shopping trip with Castle to get over with today. What kind of captain would allow a man like Castle to shop for lingerie with his detective?

Perhaps one who didn't mind challenging her limits? Either way it looked like it could be a long day ahead. Taking a seat at her desk sipping a hot coffee that was running out too quickly she set into some serious research on her background story for tomorrow's interview.

She was 28 years old, internally she was happy about that, and her name was Katie. They usually kept it similar to her real name, it made sense, and there is less chance of her getting it wrong or forgetting to answer to someone. Katie had a bad divorce and lost most of her money, now with little education and money but it seems a great deal of debt Katie has applied for a job with more money in as little time as possible.

Kate pottered around with paperwork to keep her occupied until her dance lesson at 10am, and she still had not seen Castle. Usually he would be around to annoy her especially before her dancing lessons; he obviously loved the thought of her pole dancing. Kate shook her head trying to get thoughts of Castle out of her mind. She needed to put more thought into practicing her audition piece, she had even chosen a song which should work well.

* * *

Three In the afternoon, day almost done, dance lesson complete, and routine sorted. Shopping for lingerie is the next thing on her list of chores.

Walking into the shopping centre she saw Castle looking around for her dressed in a nice blue shirt and jeans. She pinched herself for thinking about how good he looked, fighting the idea of checking out how well they fit him.

Castle smiled when he saw her "Beckett, I'm glad you're here, how was the dance lesson? Are you ready for tomorrow?" He looked hopeful.

"Oh yeah, that was fun today, I have my routine perfect and have connected with the song well." Smiling happy about her effort today, Castle was intrigued.

"Really, what song have you chosen?" he asked as they walked down the first row of shops looking for a good place to start.

A little embarrassed she looked across to him, thinking about whether she should answer. "Well, it's... that song that Ciara did with Justin Timberlake" the worst thing to do would speak the words of the song.

He knew the one; the video clip was hot, that song made any normal person think about hot, steamy, dirty sex. But he was not letting her out of it that easily, she was going to suffer with him today "Hmmm... Could you tell me the name of it, It rings a bell but I'm not sure" he inquired trying to sound innocent.

Damn she thought, quietly she spoke "Love Sex Magic" then looked away from him to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. She had to dance in front of him on Friday night, but it will be easier she told herself. Playing a character, she can act differently... it will be expected.

Castle regretted having her say it as soon as she did, he tried to calm is bodies reaction to her words. He saw one of his favourite lingerie shops which sold a large variety of 'Pleasure State', "Beckett let's look in here, they have some things that our suspect will like" not to mention he will enjoy as well. Thank god his jeans will hide any minor reaction that he has to her holding lingerie up to her body all afternoon.

Kate Beckett was silent and terrified. She walked in quietly and looked through the racks of satin, lace and silk. This was some amazing lingerie and it was expensive, but well worth it. She was enjoying how tame Castle was being. It gave her the impression he was trying to cover up his attraction to her, he was holding back. She thought she might be able to have a little fun with him.

"Castle what do you think I should try on?" Looking at him innocently she tilted her head to the side showing him her neck allowing him the control.

Castle's took a deep breath, licked his lips and tried to regain composure, "Yeah, um... sure" he walked over to some corsets and picked up two or three with little g-strings and full garters. "How about you try on these three, they all have black lace but have a little something extra."

Surprised with his good selection, she grabbed them out of his hand "Thanks..." stepping into his space she whispered "don't I need some stockings, perhaps fishnets?" then walked into a dressing room to get into something less comfortable. Leaving Castle standing shocked outside looking for stockings.

He picked out two pairs of stockings, one of them fishnets and walked over to a dressing room. She was definitely flirting with him he had decided. This was not the normal Kate Beckett, this was a temptress trying to perhaps give him payback .

He looked at the door of the change room "Beckett, I found you some stockings" holding them just under the door so she could reach them.

"Okay Castle, I'm almost into the first one with the bright pink satin and black lace on top, I have two more to try." She spoke through the door, he tried not to groan out loud but he could not stop trying to imagine her body in that corset, the panties were so tiny and he was thinking about the fishnets clipped onto her garter. He realised he had a slight problem, a semi erection.

It was time to stop thinking about her in this lingerie, and start thinking about sports or something less dangerous to his safety. "Castle are you still out there? I'm almost finished now and these all fit me like a glove" he groaned out loud. And as soon as he did he regretted it. Maybe she didn't hear it.

Beckett walked out of the change room with lingerie in hand and stared at Castle's face. She heard the groan, she enjoyed hearing it, and it's been a long time that someone other than a suspect has hit on her and been so obviously attracted to her. He reacted to her speaking about lingerie, it made her feel sexy. Which she remembered is a bad thing and something she is supposed to avoid. Especially feeling sexy around Castle, that was just dangerous.

But feeling sexy felt so damn good. And teasing him felt so good. There is no harm in some harmless teasing...right?


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday Morning

_Work work work work, work work work work..._ that word was running over and over again through Beckett's head. It was much easier to hear that word over and over again, like a child would say it until their parents were so frustrated they screamed. Much easier than thinking about her new found pole dancing 'career' and the fear of stripping down to lingerie at 3pm today for a job interview. Much easier than the possibility of giving Castle a lap dance on Friday night.

Inside the precinct Beckett sat down at her desk wishing she had chosen to have a double shot in her morning coffee. Caffeine is a close friend right now, but what a great friend to have. She took another slow sip of coffee leaning on her desk staring off into space and imagining how degrading this interview will be.

"Beckett" Castle sang out in a high pitched 'I'm going to make your day painful' kinda way. She lost her focus on the point in front of her and looked over to him.

"Beckett that look says 'I want to hurt you', and we both know that's not how you're feeling. At least not about me" he smirked.

"Castle now is not the time to act cute; it's time to focus on the case" she drew in a deep breath, "so what do I need to know about the club, for the interview?"

"Our suspects name is Jake Smith, all the girls in the club call him Mr. Smith, and he seems to treat them well and with as much respect as you can get in a place like that."

Butterflies were starting to form in her belly; this is going to be hard work "Great so I at least have a full name, what I'd love is to skip the interview today and bring this guy in."

Castle looked at her and could tell she was nervous about the interview "So I guess you're going to be the woman that makes Jake Smith weak at the knees?" He gave her a big smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Her demeanour changed, with a stern voice she said "Castle, today I'll make 'Mr Smith' weak at the knees and on Friday it will be your turn. I suggest you are prepared." He always knew how to get a rise out of her; it did take away the stress from the situation. But it replaced the stress with thoughts of sex, thoughts that seem to be coming in a little too often.

Castle was temporarily shocked, but a little impressed with her audacity; he walked up to her desk watching her eyes follow him questioning what he was up to. He moved his lips near her ear and whispered "I can't wait to watch you dance"

Jake Smith's Club

Beckett was wearing the pink satin and black lace lingerie set, with a mini skirt and a tank top. Traditional enough to make it look like her first time, which it was but also desperate enough for the work. The boys were outside, Ryan Esposito and Castle in a van with a set up that included all the audio and video equipment a government could round up. One of the most 'exciting' things about this case was not the fact that she had to strip down to her delicates, but that most of her department would either see it or hear the event unfold. Possibly the most embarrassing thing she has had to do in front of co-workers, the second most embarrassing thing would be to admit she was scared or back down from the challenge. Kate Beckett was a New York City police officer, that's not what they did.

Walking into the front door was unusual, all the lights were out, the bar was empty and the sun shone brightly around the building. This is definitely not how the club is meant to be viewed, it looked dim, dirty and smelled of smoke, but Kate walked in slowly looking around for her new employer.

She heard a voice behind her "Katie?"

Kate jumped out of shock, fear and nervousness, "Yes I'm Katie" She spoke softly while walking up to offer her hand. The man in front of her shook it and smiled "It's great to meet you, I'm Jake Smith, and all the girls call me Mr. Smith.

Mr Smith walked over towards a door leading further into the club, "Katie we will be holding your audition in here, did you bring your own music?" He smiled at her in a casual way. It was clear he wanted her to feel relaxed, but also that he wanted her to know that he was in charge.

"I did bring it; I was hoping you could connect a stereo to my iPod?" Kate moved nervously feeling the butterflies in her stomach increase as she looked around the room and noticed the stages and poles in the room. This was clearly a gentleman's club aimed towards the rich and famous, it looked stunning even in the morning in this room.

"Of course we can, I'll let you get ready and you are welcome to use whichever pole you would like, we will be looking for about 1 minute minimum or perhaps the whole song worth of dance today. Please feel free to get changed in the next room if you need to." Jake Smith walked over to his stereo to set up the music and turn on some lights.

Kate had the clothing on she planned to start in and also was wearing some of the softest lingerie she had ever felt underneath, so she walked over to a podium and climbed the stairs to stand on top. She was trying to remember her character and that she can be cute and coy when she is about to start, but she must put on a show when the music started.

"Katie, I'm going to put the music on for a minute to allow you a little time to get focused. Don't take this the wrong way, but if you would like a drink to take the edge off I'll grab you one. Most of the girls have a little before their set each night; it's nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled looking at her legs as she was standing up on the stage, it didn't seem too sleazy just observing the body he was considering to hire for his patrons.

"Thanks, I'd like one shot of anything strong." She thought perhaps that was a bad idea, but so was being too nervous and on edge to get this job, her boss would kill her. A shot was her best option.

Kate started her warm up stretching while Mr. Smith went to get her a drink, ideally without drugging her. She noticed his confident stride as he walked back from behind the bar, his physique was impressive. Light black skin, dark brown eyes and a head of very short hair. His face was friendly but also determined, perhaps the look of a business man. He wore clothes that suited a young rich hip hop star, showing off he had money but not overdoing it.

"Katie, just let me know when you're ready." Jake said handing her the shooter, it was clearly a double shot which right now was perfect.

Kate took the shot all at once throwing her head back and wincing at the aftertaste. "Mr. Smith, I'm ready, please play the music for me."

Kate listened for the quick countdown in the music and started moving around the pole, her confidence with the moves showed and she relaxed a little more. It was easy to forget who was watching as she thought about what was next, and how well she could execute the moves.

One by one her clothing pieces came off leaving one small g-string, a pair of stockings and a black lace and pink satin corset. She felt amazing; her hair was flying through the air as she moved, and without even noticing what happened the music was coming to an end. She felt safe for the moment and ready to do another dance, enjoying the feel of the warm lights on her body and the music in the background. Instead the music stopped and she was left on the stage looking down at Mr. Smith who just had a smile on his face.

He stood up and walked towards the podium, "Wow, Katie that was perfect, I have to say when you walked in I did not expect you to dance like that. But I'm glad that you did, it was sexy, innocent and just the style one of my members is looking for."

She smiled and really did feel great, she felt confident to dance on the pole again soon which was the opposite of what she expected to feel in this moment. "Thanks, I am really new to this but it feels good to know I'm not terrible."

"Far from it Katie, now I'd really like to get you started on Friday night. I have a few questions to ask regarding the other jobs we ask of you here. Including lap dances, serving drinks to VIP's and more if you have 20 minutes to chat. I'll let you get changed first.

* * *

Wednesday Evening

Kate walked into the precinct ready to let everyone know she had what it takes to ace any investigation they received. Heading out of the elevator towards her desk she noticed most of the officer's rushing around to finish their paperwork. There is nothing like going home for the night, which she was looking forward to after she spoke to Montgomery.

Kate put her bag down on the desk and went looking for the captain, she briefly looked around for Castle but it looked like he had left for the day. "Kate" she heard and turned around fast seeing the captain heading her way.

"Hey cap, it went well I got the job and start at 9pm on Friday night, and you should know he expects me to perform more than just a pole dance." She looked up at him with a serious look, a little nervous about what she might have to do on Friday night.

Captain Montgomery looked at her cautiously, "Hmm, like what?"

"Mr. Smith made it clear that lap dances were given to the VIP's who wanted them and by the sound of it we are basically slaves to whoever wants us on the night. I have heard that the lap dances go further than that, and also that the drugs are freely moving in the club. I am assuming I might have to take some at some point"

His eyes widened a little in shock "Well we will make sure that Castle is as close as possible to you at all times, of course you know you can call this off at any time.."

Kate interrupted quickly "I won't be doing that"

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning" he smiled tiredly and headed towards the elevators.

Kate knew it was time for bed, after a day like today the only problem might be actually falling asleep and turning her brain off.

* * *

Kate walked into her apartment and dropped her bags on the floor, exhausted. Grabbing one of those pre made salads that the supermarkets sell our and eating it on the couch was a little slice of heaven. The joys of not having to cook every night she thought as she sunk lower into the couch thinking about going to sleep.

It was 7.15pm which seemed a little early to go to bed, but definitely not too early to have a nice hot bath. She turned off the kitchen light and pulled some candles out from around the house, placing them on the bathroom counter and turned on the hot water. Found a few old bath bombs, bubble foams and bath milk in the cupboard and decided to go with the bubbles.

Lights were off. Candles were burning. Bottle of wine is beside the bath. The night was looking good so far, so Kate went and grabbed her phone and put it on the counter just in case she was called out and sank into the hot water.

Her muscles relaxed as she sat in the water.

Until she heard the loud ringing of her phone, "Damn" she muttered out loud.

Kate heard the water splash as she reached forward for the phone, looking at the caller ID she groaned. Castle.

Tonight was her night of relaxation, so she put the phone down and let it ring out. Silence as the ringing faded was heaven, but as she should have assumed he would not give up easily and the ringing started again.

Picking up the phone she answered "Castle, it's been a long day."


	4. Chapter 4

Picking up the phone she answered "Castle, it's been a long day."

He smiled to himself "Oh I bet it has, I just never got the chance to find out how your performance went at the club today. Would you care to share the information Detective?"

'Damn him' she thought "Castle I got the job and will be started on Friday night at 9pm" that was really all the information he needed to know right now. It had been a long day. She slid lower into the water enjoying the feel of it against her body and the sound splash softly against the edge of the bath.

Castle heard water... "Where are you right now...?" He smiled to himself hoping she was in fact where he imagined.

'Dammit, he heard that' she thought, "Just washing some dishes" she knew it did not sound like that as the rest of the time there was silence and she could not think of a silent way to clean dishes. She waited hearing silence through the line.

"Kate Beckett" he said with a smile "I am willing to bet that you are lying to me" his voice was soft and almost seductive; she couldn't help a little flutter in her belly.

She smiled to herself and sipped on the glass of wine that was next to the bath, "Castle...I..." she was warning him but gave in "Your right, I am lying...I'm actually having a bath" she wished she didn't feel happy that he knew that now. She wanted to keep her feelings tucked away but she wanted him to think about how she looked lying in the bath, about what her body felt like. If she were honest with herself she really wanted to turn him on. She wanted to tease him as payback for all the times he had teased her, even though he was not aware of the affect he had on her. It was a little about control, she wanted to control how he felt tonight.

"Kate did you light candle's for your bath?" his voice was slow, it was also soft and she could hear his breathing through the phone.

"Yes" she barely managed to speak, she was wished she could see his face, or know what his mind was imagining.

Silence was between them, what she didn't know was Castle had moved to his bedroom instead of sitting at his desk. He was tired too, but he was also turned on and wanted to ensure he was left alone. It was late enough for everyone else to be in bed or at least close to sleep. He wanted Kate to keep talking to him, giving her no reason to end this phone call he continued... "Is it a bubble bath?"

She smiled to herself and moved in the water just a little sliding one leg up high enough to rest on the top edge of the bath. With confidence she spoke "Yes Rick, it's a bubble bath, it is so relaxing after such a stressful day to enjoy the _warm_ water all over my body" she knew that was mean. Butterflies in her belly started up and she started to feel warmer a little lower in her body.

Castle audibly moaned, "hmmm, Kate can you tell me about your day?"

Their voices were quiet, they were slow, and they were seductive "I went into the office early..."

"Kate..." he did not mean that part of her day, and she knew it.

"Were you thinking about my audition today?" she played with him, letting the water splash a little as she reached for her wine glass.

"Yes, I'd like to know how you felt, I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable on Friday night" he said honestly but he was still aware he was tempting fate.

Kate rolled her head to one side, exposing her neck to the cool air "I felt nervous in the beginning, and once I started dancing I felt sexy, taking my clothes off piece by piece is...empowering."

Castle's breath hitched, he realised he needed to calm himself down a little. "Are you looking forward to dancing on Friday night, with me in the audience?"

She smiled and took a little sip of her wine, she felt sexy just doing that. "I am looking forward to it, however I have no doubt that you are more excited about it than me." She paused just long enough to let him think and then continued "I was however told the type of things I may be asked to perform in the course of the evening..." she let it linger, hoping he would ask. Begging him to ask what she might have to do.

He had been to the club, he knew what happened and had seen it, but there was no way he would give up the chance to hear her speak some of these words "What are some of those things Kate..."

"Definitely lap dances...he suggested that the girls were to encourage as many reactions possible from the members"

Castle moaned, Beckett smiled, she was just as turned on as he sounded, and right now she just wanted to enjoy the feeling.

"It was also made clear that I am to allow the members to do all sorts of different things with me. That I am allowed to eat, drink or take things from the VIP's" she did not know the extent of what that could be.

Castle thought about what he had seen in the club, the dancers were sharing drugs and drinking cocktails. Some were giving lap dances and some were finishing the job. He did not want her with anyone else but him.

"I am one of the VIP's..." he said licking his lips

"It will be my job to service the person in the club who asks for me, will you be asking for me Rick?" She asked, hoping he would be. She was relying on it. She did not want to be forced onto some sleazy man she didn't know.

"I will demand that I get you, as soon as I see you I'll make it known that I want you"

Kate realised the water was cool now, she moved to stand up and get out of the bath. He heard the water loudly through the phone, "Don't drown yourself, I'm looking forward to seeing you dance for me"

"I'm getting out of the bath" she didn't think about what she just said until she heard him moan loudly.

"God Kate..." he could feel his blood rising, with the image of her naked body standing with water running down over her curves.

She smiled once she realised what she had done, but just continued to dry herself with her towel in one hand and her phone in the other. She put the candles out and went into her room.

"Rick, are you in bed?" she asked acting as innocent as possible.

"Yes" he fidgeted around, his body was still on edge and her words were causing his body to react and then relax, over and over again.

"Now I am too, and I'm still a little bit wet... but only in one place" she closed her eyes hoping she had not pushed the envelope too far. This was further than they had been tonight, and it showed she actually wanted him. 'Damn' she thought bad idea.

"Oh god Kate, you are an amazing tease... I'm so turned on right now, if I were in the precinct I would have to hide in a broom closet or sit behind a desk to calm down.

"But instead you're at home in bed...wearing...?"

His mouth hung wide open; she was going to make this undercover investigation heaven and hell for him all at once. "Boxers" he managed, "and you?"

"Hmmm, I'm wearing a baby pink satin night dress with a black lace trim" she acted like it was a boring pair of pj's, but she knew he wanted to see her in it. He let out a breath he had been holding, which she heard. It made her want to tease him even more...but she had to save something for Friday night, a night they would become a lot closer regardless of what either of them wanted.

He knew this was just a phone conversation, and that it would not go further than that tonight, but he also knew that she did want more. Tonight is a big deal; he finally knew that Kate Beckett was attracted to him. He was lost in his thoughts until she spoke.

"I'll be saving the best outfit for Friday night..." she said as a way of getting closer to goodnight.

"Kate I may very well have to tease you on Friday night, I just hope you're prepared to be wetter than you got tonight" he knew what he was doing, this was not his first teasing phone conversation. He had no doubt that he could encourage more out of her tonight.

Kate moaned. She wondered if he had heard it, and hoped that he hadn't.

"But we still have tomorrow" he whispered into the phone. "I'll look forward to seeing you at work Kate" he couldn't help but think about how sexy that little noise she made was.

"Wait, don't go" she didn't even know why she said that. She was now wondering what to say next.

The silence was intense, Kate felt nervous. He was the first to speak "What are you going to wear to work tomorrow?" he wanted to keep all the good work up that he had done this week. The closest he had ever come to getting Kate Beckett to open up.

Kate gasped; she was lying in bed feeling the sheets roll over her soft legs wishing his hands were on her instead. She decided to man up to his challenge, "I'll be wearing _tight_ black pants" he couldn't believe she was playing along, "and a new top, it's green almost like an emerald green and quite figure hugging. Of course I will have a small black jacket over top of it followed by my coat"

"That sounds stunning detective, now I bet you know how much I'd love to hear what your wearing underneath that..." he smiled to himself, he had never had trouble seducing a woman. This woman was a challenge, she made seduction an art.

"Well Mr Castle" she teased, "I have some lingerie that I would love to wear underneath, as I'm sure you can understand it is important to match your clothing." She paused to let him think for a moment, "So... I'll be wearing a green bra completely covered in black lace"

That is when she heard him make some bizarre sound of approval; she clearly got the affect she wanted out of him.

Castle took almost a minute to think of what to say, she left him speechless. "Kate will I be lucky enough to see a hint of them tomorrow?" he asked hopeful.

"Well, only if you're good" she spoke in a flirty voice she didn't know she had, almost doubting herself.

"That definitely gives me something to look forward to tomorrow; I might even have to show up for work early."

"Can I remind you that you are not actually a police officer..." she smiled, her tone becoming a little more playful.

"Yet I'm lucky enough to be on an undercover case with you at the moment..."

"Hmmm, I guess I'll just hope that you'll behave yourself tomorrow at work, to make my life a little easier and perhaps less stressful...?" she asked playfully.

"Only if you're good"

"oh" she was shocked, but recovered quickly "I'll be better than good, I'll be bad!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday at the Precinct

Kate was late to work, she knew it would bother Castle more than anyone, and that was the aim of the game. She wanted him to be sitting restlessly waiting for her to arrive. She was only 30 minutes late, and that would be enough for him to go just a little crazy, but most importantly it would be enough time for her to finish applying her make-up after her long shower.

Kate walked into the precinct with confidence; she looked hot and felt it too. Her muscles were sore after all of the pole dancing she had been doing but once she put on that green and black lingerie she felt like sex on heals. As she walked close to her desk she watched the way Castle's mouth dropped open. That is the moment she had butterflies in her stomach. Walking close to him she smiled

"Morning" she acted like nothing happened last night and it was just a normal morning.

Castle wanted to launch himself at her or at least say something about last night, to remind her of it again and again... that was until he saw her take off her jacket and place it over the back of her chair. He couldn't think about anything other than her body, the pants were indeed tight, but mostly in once place...around her butt.

Castle was more than a little distracted. "Castle..." Kate had started to raise her voice.

"Yes Detective Beckett, what can I do for you?" he smiled up at her in a seductive way. She smiled at him, sitting down at her desk leaning in towards him so only he could hear what she said.

"I'd love it if you would..."

"Beckett" Captain Montgomery yelled out over the room. "Come into my office for a moment please" he started walking back into his office. Beckett was up fast following him in to hear what he had to say, hopefully nothing regarding the look she was just giving Castle.

Beckett sat down in front of the Captain's desk and waited for him to speak.

"Beckett, how did the interview go yesterday?" he looked nervously at her, hoping she was prepared for the assignment.

"Yeah it went well, I have to say It is a very unusual situation to take most of my clothes off in front of people, lucky for me yesterday was just one person" she smiled uncomfortably, he was like a father to her.

"Well that leaves a big night ahead of you tomorrow...do you feel prepared for it? And when I say prepared, I also mean mentally prepared..." he smiled, hoping he was not putting her in a situation that was too much for her to handle, or putting her at risk.

"Honestly I think I'll be fine, I have Castle there to protect me from doing anything I don't want to do, he will organise to have me 'placed' with him for the night" she tried to make it sound like she was really not interested in dancing for him, in all honesty she couldn't wait.

"Hmmm, well I'll have a talk to Castle before he goes home, and I don't want either of you coming into work until just before we are heading out to the club, let's say we meet at the precinct around 7pm to prepare?" he was now thinking business again, not worrying about his detective.

"Sure, sounds good." She sensed the conversation was over and stood up heading towards the door.

Walking back out to the boys she gave them a glare that clearly said 'you don't get to know what he wanted' so everyone was back to paperwork. Esposito and Ryan would usually take this chance to make bets on the undercover assignment, but they knew better. It would be a bet they would have to make at home and also a bet they normally wouldn't make in these situations....

The day continued on with little going on, most of the murder's were passed on to other detectives in the precinct due to this case taking up so much time, Castle had been tormenting Beckett for most of the day and she was ready to destroy him, it was only fair. She decided she would save her torment for tomorrow night, when she would be able to get the best effect.

Paper work continued and Esposito, Ryan and a few other officers were preparing the surveillance van for Friday night. Beckett looked over to her watch and realised it was 5pm, with nothing much left to do she decided to get out of there and prepare for the following night, listen to the music again and again until every single part of the beat was written in hear head. That is when she heard it... the chirpy ring ring of her mobile phone. She reached into her bag and found the vibrating phone, realising it was her undercover phone she composed herself for a moment and then answered.

"Hello this is Katie" she tried to sound a little innocent, Castle was sitting across his desk from her and she saw the reaction on his face. Lust

"Hey Katie, how you doing? It's Jake here" he sounded cool, kinda like a gangster, she wondered if he did that voice on purpose.

"I'm good thanks, just preparing for tomorrow night, how are you?" she said sweetly, looking at Castle across from her, he was hanging on her every word.

"Nice, well Katie I'm sorry to do this to you but your first song, your main dance performance for tomorrow night... I need you to change the song."

"Oh really? Damn I have been practicing to make it perfect." She was actually a little nervous now, she was practicing to the same song mostly and preparing her moves so she would have it perfect...a new song. What on earth would she do now.

"One of my dancers, Krystal already had picked it and given it to the DJ, I just found out and I have a rule, which is first to have the song in gets to dance to it, I'm sure you understand"

"Sure, not a problem, I've got tonight to work on another song, thanks for the call." She needed every minute she had left to practice to a new song.

"Just text me the name of the song you'd like to do and I'll text you back to let you know if any of the girls have picked it for Friday night. Catch you later Katie."

Kate heard the dial tone and hung up the phone, leaning back in her chair trying to think of a good song for tomorrow night.

Castle was still sitting across from her. "Beckett... earth to Beckett???"

She looked up from her thoughts and over to him, "Yeah so I have to change my song, turns out the dancers get into little cat fights over which song they pick, and my song has already been chosen by Krystal"

"Ooh, tough one... I guess you have your work cut out for you then... I could always come over to your place tonight and help you out..." he let the sentence trail off, looking at her hoping for the chance to come over...he was sure no work would be done.

"Not a chance Castle..." Kate stood up grabbing her bag "I better head home to get practicing, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow night Castle" she said leaning down to his face, allowing him a small glimpse down her shirt.

Castle just moaned softly in the back of his throat, "Hmmm, at least then you'll be all mine."

He watched her walk towards the elevator. Tomorrow night will be heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

_Damn I love the reviews, I went ahead and started writing on my lunch break.... I blame you all! But seriously, thanks for the love! I was mighty tempted to take the suggestion for LoveGame by Lady Gaga, but I'd already set my sights on another song._

Friday Evening

Kate was standing in front of her bedroom mirror; it was only 6pm so she had about 30 minutes to get the finishing touches on her outfit for the evening. She decided to put more eye shadow on, not that she really needed much more than that, but she wanted to look perfect.

Looking herself up and down in the mirror she felt very sexy, also a little slutty thinking it might be considered to be something Nikki Heat would wear. The costume for her dance was safely tucked away in a bag; there was no need to get into that until she was in the dressing room in the back of the club.

Beckett looked at her knee high boots and decided to put them in the bag too, she would wear regular high heels before going into the club. She knew she had to face the boys and right now she was wearing a mini skirt, with black fishnets and a sexy satin camisole with high heels, it said casual compared to what she was wearing later.

Make up was one of the hardest things to do, she wanted to have everything perfect before she got there, the entire day she had spent learning a new dance to a new song, the police department spent $200 extra on sessions today so she could learn a new song...however she felt better about the new song. It is a little more fun, a little more risky and the character is a little more forceful.

She looked down to hear watch and realised she could not procrastinate any longer, time to head down to the precinct. She did the three touch check, wallet, phone, and keys then grabbed her bag and a short trench coat heading out the door. The ride over to the precinct was uneventful, which she was pleased. It would have been all sorts of embarrassing trying to arrest anyone in this outfit.

Beckett went into detective mode, trying to keep in that mode while walking in 3 inch heals is a challenge, she smiled to herself thinking about how Castle would be sitting upstairs waiting for her. That is when the nerves kicked in, all those things she had to do tonight, all the dirty, sexy, naughty things she would be asked to do. And to Castle of all people, at least she hoped it would be  
Castle, if she had to get all up on someone she didn't know, another criminal, it would be difficult to finish this assignment.

That was the moment she walked out of the elevator, onto her floor and say the boys, Ryan, Esposito, Captain Montgomery and of course Castle. Their eyes were on her, Castle smiled...no he smirked, and it was subtle... for him. Ryan and Esposito let their mouths drop open, and they could only see her standing in heels and a short trench coat, all her clothing covered....except those fish nets. She rolled her eyes, and noticed that the captain was not gawking and that made her feel safer.

"Boys, let's get this over with shall we, where are we on surveillance?" she looked towards Esposito.

"We are ready to go. We have 20 minutes to get you there, so when you're ready to go, we are." He tried to act professional; it was too tempting to look at her legs.

"Alright let's get going then, I'd really like to get this night over and done with." She said as they all headed towards the door.

Castle walked up ahead to walk next to her and whispered "Beckett, the fun hasn't even started yet"

Outside the Club

Esposito and Ryan were in their surveillance van just around the corner behind the club; Castle had two bugs he had to set up in the club, one in the VIP area and one in the main bar. Montgomery and Beckett headed in together, after which he would join the boys in the van. Castle organised a limo to take him from the precinct to the club so he made a good entrance.

Beckett had 5 minutes before she had to be in the doors, then she had 30 minutes before her first 'dance', the dancer's had a back entrance to the club and that is where 'Katie' headed. Her head had to be in the game now, she was no longer able to yell at Castle or demand respect. She had to be a single women who needs some easy money, she is confident in her body and prepared to show it off to pay the bills. The butterflies in her belly were a little more intense, and when she knocked on the door a large while man with a bald head opened the door.

"Hey there, you must be Katie?" he looked friendly enough

"Yeah that's me" she smiled almost shyly at him.

"Welcome, I know the first night is the hardest, just head down the corridor here and the dancers dressing room is the 3 door on the left." He smiled tiredly.

"Thanks" she spoke while walking off towards the room, finally found the door, and it was beautiful. Lounges and lots of mirrors, with desks in front of every single one for their makeup and costumes to sit on, or be put in the drawers, one of the girls made eye contact with her.

"Your mirror is the one near the wall, feel free to get changed here, the male employee's are not allowed in this room. I'm Jess" she smiled lightly, not overly friendly...but friendly enough.

"Alright thanks" Beckett put down her bags and took off her coat. She saw a curtain and pulled it over to put her lingerie on. Once she had most of the corset done up she walked out, she was so nervous she realised how hard it was to get the hooks clipped on the back of her corset.

Jess noticed she was struggling and went over to her, "Hey let me help", she pulled the corset together and did up the black bow on the back. "I know the first night is always the worst, don't stress out too much." She looked at Katie up and down. "But if your needing to take the edge off you can have a little of this, once you get halfway through the first dance you will feel better" she held out a small packet of white powder.

Katie's eyes almost flew out of their sockets, she looked up at Jess "I don't think I can, what is that?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"This is coke; it will take the edge off. I will assume you have not done this before. I'm going to have a few lines before I head out. I suggest you take a little too." She said dropping some out onto her makeup case and making lines. She made two bigger ones, and two smaller ones, which Katie assumed were for her.

Jess pulled out a $50 note and rolled it up tight, leaning over to sniff one line; handing the note to Katie she assumed she would take it. "It's okay, 90% of the girls take something, and the other 10% just drink a lot! It's too tough a job to do straight"

Katie looked at her, and took the rolled up note, bent down and snorted one of the smaller lines fast. Standing up nervously, handing the note back to Jess. She was nervous, that was not only the first time Katie had done cocaine, but also the first them that Kate Beckett had done cocaine.

Jess bent down to finish her second line, and handed the note back to Katie, she looked at it wondering what Castle would say when she met up with him... would he be able to tell. She bent down to snort the second small line. That was when she felt a little warmer inside her body, some of the nerves disappeared and were replaced with a bit of energy, almost as if she had too much caffeine. "Alright Katie, welcome to the club, my numbers up now, I'll see you on the floor"

"Thanks Jess, is there anything I should know about what I'll be feeling using this stuff?" she looked up half serious, and half knowing what to expect, she was a police officer after all.

"Expect to feel relaxed, a slight buzz and i promise you sweetie, it will be much easier to give lap dances and blow jobs with a little of this in your system." She winked and walked away.

Beckett just stood there on the spot; blow jobs.... what the hell! God damn, she was definitely not going to be doing that tonight. What kind of club is this...

She decided it was finally time to get her final touches done on her makeup, outfit, and shoes. It was almost time for her to get out there. Almost time for her to seduce Castle, the man who she wished she could meet for so long and then turned him down as long as she has known him.

She felt the second line of cocaine perk her up again. It was so weird, she still felt like herself, not much different at all. But warmer, more relaxed and ready to strut her stuff.... at least she hoped she would.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay guys, this might be too much, but I've got 3 chapters just put up in 2 days... have you read chapters 4 and 5 yet? Check them out if you missed them.... this will be completely random otherwise. :D :D :D_

_Enjoy!_

The Dance

Kate was standing just out of the view of the club members, waiting to be called out onto stage, or the podium to dance. She was nervous, but felt oddly calm after having the cocaine. She listened to the song end and the DJ get on the microphone... "Aight, you ain't seen nuttin till you seen my girl Katie. She gonna bring you some lovin' if you're a rude boy, show em Katie"

She heard the start of her music, and started walking out fast, it looked like a strut, due to the thigh high boots, they had heels and a big leather zip down the inside of her leg. She got to the podium as the first part of the lyrics played.

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Can you get it up**

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Is you big enough**

**Take it, take it**

**Baby, baby**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me**

She couldn't see Castle as she started up on the pole, her boots were used to help her stick to the pole and balance on the pole. She jumped down and moved in the kind of ways Castle had never seen before, sexier than any other women he had seen. She didn't look like Beckett; she looked like what the ideal sex god should look like. Her hair was out, it was lightly curled, and she had hair extensions in. Long and dark hair that he wanted to pull on, just enough to turn her on and expose her neck to him.

Katie kept on dancing, using the main pole on the podium and the railing around the podium for her dance. She was wearing a tight black shirt that she pulled up over her head to reveal a sexy pure black corset; it had a great deal of lace, satin and looked like something a rich call girl might wear.

**Tonight**

**I'mma let you be the captain**

**Tonight**

**I'mma let you do your thing, yeah**

**Tonight**

**I'mma let you be a rider**

**Giddy up**

**Giddy up**

**Giddy up, babe**

She finally caught Castle's eye, he was on the upstairs balcony staring at her, Katie saw Mr Smith walk up to him and chat to him while he was watching. Castle spoke, but didn't take his eyes off her, and she was about to do the splits, a truly easy way to tease a man. As she did all the men in the room yelled and hollered out to her.... she then pulled herself up on the pole upside down and did the splits upside down in the air. Castle could only imagine leather heeled boots digging into his legs back and hips while he was on top of her. He knew he needed to get some composure, but this was too much temptation.

**Tonight**

**I'mma let it be fire**

**Tonight**

**I'mma let you take me higher**

**Tonight**

**Baby we can get it on, yeah**

**We can get it on, yeah**

Katie dropped herself back onto the ground and pulled off the mini skirt which was hiding nothing, it was leather and she unzipped it just above her right thigh, the zip went down the entire length of the skirt. She threw dropped it onto the floor in front of the podium

**Do you like it boy**

**I wa-wa-want**

**What you wa-wa-want**

**Give it to me baby**

**Like boom, boom, boom**

**What I wa-wa-want**

**Is what you wa-wa-want**

**Na, na-aaaah**

As the chorus was about to start up Katie did the splits on the pole, one leg straight up in the air against the pole with the other standing flat on the ground. Castle was watching as she slid the leg down and climbed the pole near the top and leaned her entire body backwards holding herself up with one leg only; her sexy long extensions fell over her shoulders. The crowd were throwing her money and screaming for more. Katie felt good, she felt sexy and confident...and she wanted to get time alone with Castle, nothing like a little drink to get her going but this cocaine had her buzzing now. All the heat from the stage lights and the loud music had such a good atmosphere going in the club, she was getting a little hot.

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Can you get it up**

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Is you big enough**

**Take it, take it**

**Baby, baby**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me**

Katie looked up at Castle, the song was about half way through and she realised that the boys she worked with were all watching this. She smirked to herself, playing with everyone in the club was her job right? She winked at someone in the crowd. Started letting people put money in her garter belt and swinging her hips around trying to avoid them touching her body, she did it in a light hearted way, pretending to enjoy it. But the song was almost over, and Castle was about to claim his prize...

**Tonight**

**I'mma give it to you harder**

**Tonight**

**I'mma turn your body out**

**Relax**

**Let me do it how I wanna**

**If you got it**

**I need it**

**And I'mma put it down**

**Buckle up**

**I'mma give it to you stronger**

**Hands up**

**We can go a little longer**

**Tonight**

**I'mma get a little crazy**

**Get a little crazy, baby**

She finished up all the tricks she had learned and completed all the choreography she had learned, the last part of the dance was to connect with the audience and do some light dancing around the base of the pole.

**Take it, take it**

**Baby, baby**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me**

**Love me**

**Love me**

**Love me**

**Love me**

**Take it, take it**

**Baby, baby**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me**

Katie heard the music fade and she walked off the stage, feeling damn good about herself. Eat your heart out Esposito and Ryan she thought, but knew she would hear too many jokes on Monday.

It was time for Katie to work the floor, and that was anything from bringing a few drinks to VIP members if the waiters were busy to god knows what... she heard Jake Smith behind her.

"Katie, you did a fantastic job. Sexy and stunning, it's always hardest on the first night. I can't wait to see what you do next week."

"Thanks" she smiled, nervous and wondering what she would be asked to do now.

"You definitely caused a fuss, and a lot of my members want to spend some time with you tonight, however one gentleman was willing to spend a lot of money here tonight to make sure that person was him. So I want you to take good care of him, please follow me up to the VIP room, he is in there now waiting for you."

"Sure, what is his name?" Katie asked nervously as she followed him up the stairs...

_Hehe, pretty mean... gotta leave me something fun to write on the weekend! _

_Can't wait to hear what you think, hopefully it wasn't too messy, it's hard to describe a pole dance in detail.... anywho the best is yet to come._


	8. Chapter 8

Katie followed Mr Smith upstairs towards the VIP area... she was nervous; if Castle had not asked for her soon enough this could get messy. She kept walking up the stair case trying to breathe comfortably in the corset that was pushing her breasts up so high they were screaming to be touched.

Jake Smith opened a curtain to the VIP area and that's when she was walked right in front of Castle. She smirked a little; he looked fantastic in his black suit with a deep almost black purple shirt. She couldn't help but think it was the colour that would be on satin bed sheets that were used for dirty sex.

"Richard Castle, meet Katie." He smiled introducing them, looking into Katie's eyes, letting her know it was her job to make him happy.

"Hi Richard..." she smiled looking in his eyes while she accidently licked her lips.

"You can call me Rick, please take a seat in my booth I just need one moment with your boss" he smiled politely, watching her walk over to his booth. He watched her walk enjoying every moment of it, until Jake Smith interrupted his thoughts.

"Rick, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you might have something I could get, maybe to enjoy the night a little more?" he asked nodding towards Katie.

"Sure I'll make sure you get something delivered to your table with your next round of drinks. What were you thinking?" he asked quietly

"I'd love 1g if you have it?" he asked referring to cocaine.

"Of course, it will be with you soon, my waiter will come and get a drink order from you soon. The rest will come out with your drinks in between a napkin. Please pull your curtains over a little while you take it he winked.

Castle walked back over to his booth where Katie was leaning back onto the couch leaning on her elbows facing him, her fishnet covered legs crossed facing him. He could see the boots, how high the heels were... it was easy to imagine them digging into his back while he was.... damn that was a good image.

"Katie, you're an amazing dancer..." he said moving in next to her. His booth was more like a big bed with a table in the middle and soft edges all around like a sofa. It was dark and surrounded by curtains... not much could be hidden but it gave the illusion of privacy.

She leaned in towards his body, crossing her legs towards him with one of her feet lightly rubbing his leg. He was already struggling to control himself, he looked into her eyes, he was unsure. He was definitely not playing the role he had to play.

Katie leaned in to his ear and whispered "Rick, remember your playing a role here, and you are not really allowed to be too shy, so play your role and do something with me" she looked over her body and back up to his eyes.

Esposito, Ryan and Captain Montgomery were in the van monitoring what was happening. Esposito laughed "man he is the luckiest man alive right now" he looked at Ryan

"Yeah true that, if my girl knew I got to watch that strip tease she would kill me, and if she knew how damn hot it made me she would make sure it hurt"

The captain managed to behave himself and just watched the monitors and listened to Kate Beckett try to seduce Castle...he smiled a little. "I bet she never thought she would be in this position with Castle"

Castle forgot he actually had to play a role, he was supposed to be the type of man who would pay for a woman, the type who would take full advantage of her being placed right in his arms.

Castle placed one hand on 'Katie's leg, feeling the fishnet stockings under his fingers he allowed his hand to move higher up her thigh. He enjoyed hearing her gasp and gave her a knowing look, the kinda look that said 'you asked for it'. Time to give Kate Beckett a taste of what he could do, no mister nice guy now... she was going to be teased till she begged for more.

"Mr Castle, your drinks order?" one of the waiters asked.

"I'd love to get a bottle of Dom Perignon Rose and two glasses thanks" he asked softly, knowing that some drugs would be coming with it and he would have to take some, as would Katie.

"It will be with you in two minutes" the waiter walked away.

If he was going to take advantage of the situation he wanted to at least show her a good time, he couldn't believe his luck. Katherine Beckett begging him to touch her, to do what he wanted with her...

Castle returned his attention to Katie, he rubbed her thigh again slowly, moving his hand up to her collar bone" he watched her chest rise with her deep breath. He slowly allowed his finger to slide down her chest slowly drawing a 'Z' shape across, letting every movement cross both of her breasts. He watched as she arched her back a little. He loved watching her reaction to his touch.

Katie knew this was ment to be her game, she was the one who was on strict orders to give him what he wanted and she knew she should prove herself to Mr Smith to get him off their backs for a little while. Katie was hired to please Rick Castle, she needed to prove their reason for being there.

The waiter came back with the champagne and two glasses, with a napkin which had a packet in between the folds. Castle reached the curtains and pulled them over, the sheer screen allowing them a little privacy, but not much.

"Katie would you like to join me for a line?" he looked a little concerned.

"I'd love to, would you like me to prepare it for us?" she smiled, taking control again. She moved her body towards the table to prepare the lines while Castle opened the Dom. She was so confident, he thought she might have done something like this before.

Castle pulled a note out of his wallet, a $100, surely just to show off and rolled it up ready to take a line. He offered it to Katie first; she took it and leaned down to take a line, allowing him a fantastic view of her behind. She leaned back while he took his first line, then handed her a glass of champagne.

Katie took a big sip of her drink and put it down, she slid back against the edge of the booth, sitting up her legs barely reached the table it was a massive area, obviously for the purpose of getting more than a little personal. She slid on leg over top of Castle's lap and moved her face up to his; she let her breath tease him while she barely touched him. Her hips were too high for him to feel her, but he moved his hands to her hips feeling her move with his hands.

He realised he had his hands on the woman he had been dreaming about for a long time, he had the power. She was there to please him, he shouldn't have been thinking about it too much, he realised his blood was starting to pool in places where it shouldn't. Katie slowly leaned her chest against his, he moved his hands up her waist feeling the roughness of the corset she was wearing then he felt her breath on his ear. She took the softest bite of the edge of it, and he felt that bite all the way through his body. "Oh god..." he realised he said that out loud, and knew she had a plan for tonight.

"Rick, do you like that..." she didn't want an answer, she already knew. "How about this" she said as she slowly grinded her pelvis against his, that is when she felt his growing erection. She took it away and let her hips sit above his body again; she kissed his jaw softly, making her way down his neck to his collar bone. Then dropped her hips down on him again and grinded a little harder, while she wrapped her hands around his neck and dropped her head back. He had a perfect view of her breasts almost falling out of her corset, she was grinding into him and it felt so amazing. This was more than an act...or if it was an act she was a brilliant actor. He moved one hand to the bottom of her corset and let his index finger play with the top of her panties... she tried to pull herself up but he held her where she was, her back arched over. He let his finger play over the front of her panties just above where her clit would be, allowing is nail to cause a rough sensation through the fabric.

Katie pulled herself back up to his face and rolled her pelvis so he could feel right where her sex was, he moved up towards her trying to get closer if it were even possible. His hands moving to her bottom feeling the place where her fishnets met her black panties.

Katie's mouth found Castle's ear again, moving her hips up off his body as she sucked it a little then gave it a tiny little bite. He moaned loudly and pulled her hips back down onto and let her feel how hard he was, he tried to grind against her to hit her clit. She moaned loudly, he smiled at the success, bringing one hand from her hips and letting her move more freely he used it to pull her face towards his. She let him, and he kissed her neck, letting the little bit of stubble he had left on his face rub against her neck. She moaned, the roughness turning her on. He couldn't understand what he was doing that was making her putty in his hands, was her neck a true weakness.

Castle decided to take a big chance and either turn her on more than ever or push her away he ran his hand up her back to her head and took a big handful of hair pulling it backwards. She gasped, but let him do it, he couldn't tell if it were because she liked it or because she was undercover. He moved his mouth to her neck and kissed a trail down to her breasts. Castle could see her breathing was erratic and he held her hips down against his, she moved both her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body.

That is when it happened - Their first kiss on the lips. It was an accident, she dropped her head to look at him and his lips captured hers. He knew she was shocked but as soon as it happened he felt her pull him onto her, in a move which almost spilt the champagne over. His left hand dropped down to her hips pushing her into the couch, now he had control. He grinded into her body a little bit more and then pulled both her hands together above her head with his left hand, Katie arched her back.

Castle took her lips in his and their kissing was so passionate he forgot they were undercover and just felt her body beneath his. One of his ultimate fantasies come true, he slid his right hand under the edge of her panties slowly waiting for any sign of her wanting him to stop. Instead he heard her moan, and take in deep breaths, he let his finger move over her clit, and her body did something he had not seen before. She started breathing shallow and fast, her hands were trying to be free but he held her tighter...he could tell loved it.

"Castle, maybe we should...." she trailed off as he started rubbing her clit in smooth motions, she knew he could feel how wet she was, how turned on she was. Her body couldn't take it anymore and she came completely undone her body shaking underneath him. The doors were opened fast on the ground floor and they heard the music stop suddenly.

"Police, NYPD guys this party is over tonight. Everyone stay where you are" they heard officers running up the stairs to find Jake Smith.

Castle moved his hands and allowed Beckett to get up, the illusion was over. But her face was flushed, and she was wearing the same sexy outfit, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She took a deep breath, "I'm going to pay for this" she said watching him.

"I'll be gentle" he winked at her. Kate rolled her eyes. Standing to straighten up her lingerie and Castle straightened up his clothing too. That was when Esposito looked inside the booth.

"You guys ready to go" he said looking at them, they looked a little nervous. This debriefing after this assignment would be incredibly awkward.

_Please review! I hope you like it. This was going to be the final chapter, but I think I might have two more in me... first the de brief and then the first time together, without microphones etc involved._


End file.
